Say It Again
by xXxNightlockxXx
Summary: A multiple chapter-fanfic, rated T. Misaki is sent to Cross academy. Once there, she meets the secret world hidden behind the gates that keep the night class from the day class students. How will she handle it? Is there one thing that I can't do, then that is making these kind of blurbs ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
This will be a Vampire Knight Fanfic! (Obviously ¬.¬ ) {My first ._. }  
Just to start off with, I'm just using the first nams of most characters, not the backnames and the endings, just because I don't know when to use what, and I don't want to do it wrong… (If you want to help me on that, please do so!)  
And since my originality left me, I stole the name of the main character of my other favorite Anime (Maid Sama). **

**Okay. In this fanfic, Yuuki is **_**just **_**a normal girl. No pureblood princess shit. She won't be having a role this big in the story.**

The whole storyline of the original

_**Vampire Knight **_**didn't take place, maybe parts of it.  
**

**La  
Enjoy, and please leave a review, it will help me a lot!**

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah ;)

**And the prologue is kinda… stupid, but it gets better afterwards, I promise.  
Buhh, making the intro way too long again…**

_**P**__**rologue**_

_Blood._

_Its wrong. Its sick.  
The only way to stay alive for some.  
Those people, I hate them. They are awful, they are evil. And still, every single night and day, I have to protect them.  
No._

_Every day, I have to protect the normal studends of them. Not reversed. If any of the vampires would snap, I could never forgive myself. I'd be outraged.  
I'm a vampire hunter, so I would kill that beast, for sure. If I would be allowed to do so now, they won't be able to harm a single soul anymore.  
But I can't. The person that dares to call himself my father is the chairman of Cross-Acedemy. He was the person that made me protect the students, he was the person who took me in his family, since young age, to be raised by him together with another lost soul, Yuuki. She isn't a vampire hunter, but she got attacked at a young age, making her aware of the existance of these beasts, on one of the most horrible ways possible._

I laughed as I read back the old note. I wrote it when I just came here. I knew damn good what was happening. The woman who killed my family, killed my brother, was a pureblood. I am turning in the creature I hate most. Trying to supress it. But the tablets aren't working. They aren't reducing the new thirst that I feel wherever I go. My throat burned, it always does these days. How long will I be able to hold on?  
"Zero?" I looked at Yuuki behind me.  
"Hm?"  
"Father asked if you could come to his room, there was something that he wanted to discuss." She did call him father. He wasn't even close to one.  
I walked off, past her, towards the chairman's office.

"Ah, Zero!" He shouted.  
"Hi."  
"No 'Hi Dad!' ?" I shook my head, to see him dissappointed again. _You will never be my father, you fool. _It took some effort not to say these words out loud.  
"Hm. Anyways, there is a new student transferring into the dayclass."  
"So? What do I have to do with that?" One or another stupid girl isn't my concern right now.  
"I just want you to keep an eye on her. She might cause trouble after a while…" I sighed.  
"Why would you even take that kid in then?"  
"Because you know I can't decline such a lovely young girl. " I started making my way out the room, just when I was about to shut the door behind me, he said one thing more.  
"And Zero? Make sure she is happy on the cozy-Cross-Acedemy!" He said in an excited tone, his happiness colliding with my usual bad mood. Another burden. Great.

_**C**__**hapter **__**O**__**ne**_

I stepped out of the car, grabbed my bag and stood still in front of the school. I found no-one waiting for me to bring me to the girls dorm, so I walked off by myself. Everything around me was something new. Then, somewhere at my right, I heard lots of girls scream. _Something interesting! _I thought, leaving my bag at the centre of the entrance, running towards the place where the noise came from. Lots of girls were pushing eachother in front of some gate. I walked closer, but didn't mix in with the students. Then, the gate started to open.

"No pushing! Please! Hold back!" A girls voice was shouting. There was no need for that. As soon as the gate opened, the girls made way, to reveal a group of students. They dressed the opposite of the other students, their uniforms white instead of the black.  
"Idol! Idol!" Some of the girls shouted. The one responding to that was a blonde guy, obviously very confident of himself. His hair just as blonde as mine, his eyes icy-blue. There was another guy with blonde hair, but it was less bright, still not making him less amazing. There was a guy with almost orange hair, he looked rather strange to me. They blocked sight of the other persons to me. Then, I realized I was about straight in their way and I stepped aside to stay unnoticed, but that was too late. Also, I didn't wear the uniform yet, so my blue and white clothes would stand out anyways. The guy with the bright blonde hair walked up to me.  
"A new face? Are you here now already to admire us?" It made me smile. How pathetic. But he was cute.  
"Tell me then, what is your name, young beauty?" He asked.

"Misaki." He smiled and took my hand, to press a small kiss on it.  
"Welcome on Cross acedemy, Misaki." He said.  
"Excuse me now, I have to attend my classes." He walked on towards the school building, followed by the other members of the night class. All of them incredibly beautyfull. Almost each of them waved an hello to me, but none of them came to greet me like that… Idol did.  
Suddenly I felt an hand on my shoulder. I turned around, to see a guy with white-silver hair and slightly violet eyes.  
"I'll show you your new room. It's in the sun dormitory." His voice was cold. It chilled me on the inside but didn't change anything to my smile.  
"Sure. I need to get my bag first-" He pushed the bag in my hand. It was small and white, with green and blue flowers.  
"Uhm… Thank you?" He shrugged and walked off. I followed him, barely able to keep up. He showed me my room and told me the basic rules of the school. Then he gave me a small plastic bag. The school uniform. I hated to wear those things, but I had no choice. I changed myself.

"Hey!" A loud shout woke me from my nap.  
"O-my-gawd, are you new here? So nice to meet you? I'm your new roommate, Mitsu! You are Misaki right? Oh-my-gawd, Hanabusa Aido really talked to you! Isn't he awesome? Did you know that he and Akatsuki Kain are cousins? Isn't that great?" The girl in front of me had deep brown hair and brown eyes, like most girls I saw so far.  
"Uhm… Yes, I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you Mitsu." Her eyes sparkled.  
"I've been alone here for soooo long! Finally someone to have fun with!" She laughed. Her good and energetic mood cheered me up.  
"Don't you think the night class guys are sooo hot?"  
"I guess they should be…"  
"O-my-gawd, you are so pretty too! You're like, the only bright-blonde girl outside of the night class!" I smiled.  
"Thanks?"  
"Haha it's true. Hey, are you one of those goody two-shoes, or can you be a bit wild?"  
I laughed.  
"I've never been a person to follow any rules." She squeaked in excitement.  
"O-my-gawd, awesome! Then we will, like totally, sneak out tonight! We'll go and see the night class!" I laughed. Fine to me.  
Night came fast, and I slid into my boots.

"Come on! Oh, and have you seen that creepy dude, the one with the white-like hair?"  
"Yes.."  
"Make sure he doesn't find you! Or the other girl, her name is Yuuki, but she isn't much of a problem." I murmur an okay and we leave the sun dorm.  
"O-my-gawd, what if you get caught on your first day?"  
"They'll know who I am and what I do right away." I joked. We wouldn't get caught, would we? Mitsu had brought her small camera. She wanted to have a few photos of the members in the Night class. We moved quietly, staying well out of the places that were patrolled regulary. Mitsu tripped over her own feet a few times, because of her enthousiasm.  
"Ever since I lost my old roommate, I was too afraid to go alone. But now I have you! So much fun!"  
When we reached the school building, the night class were just finished. Mitsu took a few pictures of them succesfully. We laughed and made our way back. This time it was me that fell over something. Stretching my arms to prevent myself from falling too hard, I got my palm in something pointy. When I crawled back up I noticed it was a small piece of glass.  
"Damn."  
"O-my-gawd! Let's hope that won't get infected!"  
"No, thats not it, the small piece of glass is still in there." As I tried using my nails to get it out, it only went deeper inside.  
"Need an hand?" Someone asked from behind us. Mitsu swirled around.  
"Idol! O-my-gawd, it's really yo-" She fell silent in the middle of her sentence, making me turn around. It was the same guy she met earlyer, with his bright blonde hair. But instead of the icy-blue eyes, they were colored bright red. It scared me. Everything inside me told me to run, but there I stood, nailed to the ground.  
"Misaki, what a wonderful present you are." He came closer and grabbed my bleeding hand. I tried to pull it back, but was suprised by the amount of strength he used.  
"Mitsu!" But when I looked around me, she was gone already. She must've ran off when she still had the chance. Idol, or whatever his real name was, laughed.  
"How alone you are… You're lucky I found you!" He chuckled and took my hand up to his mouth. He laughed, revealing two fangs. I wanted to scream. Wanted to curse. But no words came over my lips as he started licking up the blood coming from my wound. After some moments he stopped, his eyes even brighter red, and spit out the piece of glass.  
"W-What are you?" _stupid. _I cursed myself. Ofcourse I knew _what _he was.  
"Isn't that kind of clear darling? However, this is not enough. Do you expect me to be statisfied after only this? Nu-uh." He laughed again, revealing those horrible teeth once more. _He's a vampire. He's going to kill me, after one day… _I closed my eyes when I felt his hands trough my hair, making the way to my neck free. My hands were fists to keep myself from shaking. No weakness. But I couldn't stop the few single tears from escaping my eyes.  
"_Are you scared?" _He whispered in my ear. I didn't reply, I didn't move, I didn't do anything. Then his tongue slid over my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
Then it happened. The thing I was scared for most. Two sharp fangs pierced the thin flesh in my neck, making my eyes snap open, and after that the feeling like my energy was being drained from me. No, not my energy, my life. It felt like ages to me, unable to move by shock.  
Then he let go.  
"Enough…" He paused to run his sleeve over his mouth, leaving red stains on his uniform. I pressed my hand to my neck wound, wich was still loosing some blood. His eyes had returned to the icy-blue form. I tried to run, only to fall to the ground, no energy left to even get up again. Two strong arms picked me up.  
"_L-let me g-go_." I murmered.  
"And just leave you here? Don't feel like it. I'm not that heartless, you know?" He laughed while carrying me. Then, I felt myself slip away in a dreamless sleep, exhausted and confused. _Why was I sent here? Why here? Why me? _

**_I've rewritten like, the last five lines, because it made Hanabusa look so evill! _  
**_He's not evill, he's just cute and silly and... Nevermind (A)_****

_Next chapter will be on as soon as possible!_  
_What do you guys think about this?_  
_English isn't my native language, so sometimes I make huuuge grammar mistakes without seeing them myself._  
_Don't worry, I'm not rushing into things, it's not going too fast. I already have an whole idea what will happen. (ofcourse, this can always change with the time)_

**Xx-Nightyy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pfft, I inmeadiatly regret posting such a badd chapter. I'm just improving with everything I write, so I hope I'll get better eventually.  
Trying not to make this intro to long, so enjoy!**

Almost forgot, I don't own anything.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, in my own room, wearing my nightgown. Mitsu still asleep. I stretched, then dropped back to reality by feeling how tired I actually am. I looked at my hand, it had a band-aid on top of the wound made by the piece of glass. Without thinkng, my good hand felt at my neck. There was also a band aid. So it wasn't a dream.  
After a while, Mitsu started waking up. On top of my bag was my uniform, or maybe a new one, I think the last one. I picked them up and took off towards the bathroom, wich Mitsu had shown me before we went off. Before I got to know the nightmare. There, I saw the prefect. Yuuki, it was, i thought. She looked at me, and then at my band-aid in my neck. Her eyes showed something… Suspicion? Guess not. I'm hallucinating. Great, going mad.

I noticed that most people were looking at me when I walked trough the hallways together with Mitsu later that morning. I cursed my blonde hair. My father came from Europe, where more people had this colour of hair. Here, everyone had dark-blonde, brown or black hair. The color of my hair matched the color of that beast that attacked me yesterday.  
"Misaki?"  
"Hm?"  
"What happened yesterday? I ran off, Idol was so scary with his red eyes…" I rememberd. I should lie now, for Mitsu's sake. I barely knew this girl, but she couldn't get into the trouble I was in now. Poor, poor girl she would be.  
"Red eyes? Are you going insane?" I managed to laugh.  
"He was taking a walk and found us. You ran off, scared, and he got the glass out. On the way back I fell again tough, thats why I have this one" I touched the band-aid on my neck again, still barely believing the truth. I was a good liar. It's just what I do. I lie.

The day flew by, boring class after boring class, listening to Mitsu's chatter about gossip, meeting some new girls, almost just as enthousiastic as Mitsu was. Then Yuuki, the prefect, asked me to have a short conversation, one on one.  
"What is it?" I asked. It sounded more hostile as I planned it to be.  
"That band-aid on your neck. How did you get it?" She mustn't know about what happened, she musn't know the truth of the personalitly of the extremely handsome guy. It would ruin her.  
"Nothing. I fell, thats it."  
"Show me." Before I could reply, she ripped off the band-aid, pulling with her a few hairs, making it painful.  
"As I already thought… Girl, you know what you are into right?" I looked up at her.  
"You know?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Who did this to you?" I shook my head. I wasn't a traitor. Not even to those horrible persons.  
"Very well. But be careful." Wait? She was letting me off the hook that easy? Like Mitsu already told, she wasn't much of a big deal then. I quickly went back to her and the other girls. The one with the black hair until her shoulders was named Aiko, who always seemed to be followed by a short-haired girl with pretty brown eyes named Tori. I forgot who the others were, but they kept reminding me. Most of the talk was about the night-class, making me feel sick.  
"Misaki? Who is your favorite?" Asked Aiko,  
"Maybe Kaname? Or Idol, you know, the hot blonde one! I can get lost in thoe beautifull blue eyes!" One of the other girls said.  
"I don't really know, I haven't had the chance to take a look at all of them" To be honest, I didn't really like any of them. Ofcourse, they are gorgeous, but Idol, whose real name was Aidou, ruined all that. _Wait, what if all of night class were like him? _I gasped.  
"You okay Misaki? Twilight is falling, we should totally see the night-class! Come on!" I half walked, half got dragged towards the gate leading to the moon dormitory. Loads of girls were already there, pushing their way in front of the gate. Mitsu and the other girls joined in, while I held my distance. When the door opened, the night class came out again. On the head was the dorm leader, Kaname Kuran, as the girls had told me. When I looked at who was behind him, I turned to ice. His blue eyes met my green ones, and the moment seemed to last forever. He whispered something in the ear of Kaname, who shrugged, and he walked off towards me. _Oh no.  
_"Uhm, hey, I'm sorry. I really am. You know, come to the fountain tonight, I will explain and make it up to you." He murmered, too soft for anyone of the other girls to hear, since everyone was making jealous remarks. Instead of the cold and frightening Aidou, I saw a young and clumsy boy trying to apolegize. I saw the lovely guy that everyone saw.  
"I-It's allright…" I said, the words flying out of my mouth before realizing it. _Ofcourse it's not allright, who are you fooling? He is dangerous, Misaki! You know it! Stay out of his way! _The voice inside of me was screaming. But I ignored it. I forced myself to laugh, making his troubled face clear up. He turned around without saying anything, waving at girls who called him and blowing kisses to some.  
Some of the girls even fainted, making me laugh. That's not love what they feel. They are just amazed by someones beauty. I could be among them, but why would I?  
"Oh no! Zero is there!" When one of the girls said that, they were gone within moments, Mitsu dragging me with her.  
"You don't want to get caught by Zero now!" We ran all the way to our room, to end up laughing on the floor.  
"O-My-Gawd, I don't even know why you are here!" I smiled.  
"My parents got sick of me and dumped me here. You?"  
"I came here because of the night class. The school is extremely popular for girls because of them, you know?" I shrugged.  
"Hmm, my turn again! What is your favorite colour?"  
"White. Yours?"  
"Green! Like, o-my-gawd, exactly as green as your eyes! Sooo pretty!" Mitsu, even tough I knew her only for a day and a half, always made compliments about my look. I didn't like it, didn't like standing out.  
We kept talking like that for a while, asking things to eachother while just lying on the wooden floor.  
"Hey Misaki, I'm sleeping. Maybe you should too." I laid down in my bed, untill I could hear the gentle snoring of Mitsu, and I climbed out of my bed and into my boots. It's better to get this over with right away, making me able to continue my life as if nothing happened. _Just like today…_

When I arrived at the fountain, Aidou was already there. His eyes soft and blue, not frightening and red. I stood there looking at him, he looking back. I don't know for how long, maybe a few minutes. In those deep blue eyes I could find a real apolegize, and it was already enough. So we just stayed like that. Untill he finally moved into action, sitting down on the edge of the fountain.  
"Come, sit, please." I sat down.  
"Misaki, sorry for what happened last night. I shouldn't have done that. But living on those pills is like hell. The scent just… drove me crazy." I looked at him, expecting an explaination of what was going on, but it didn't come.  
"Please, start off at the beginning. So you are a vampire." He nods.  
"Actually, the whole of night-class. And I beg you, don't tell anyone."  
"I won't, i promise."  
I might lie and manipulate some girls, but you could expect me never to break a promise.  
"Thank you! Thank you so-so-so much!" He laughed, filled with pure joy.  
"It must be hard, living like that…"  
"Yeah, it is… Hmm, it's like, wanting to eat a good, big hamburger so badly, but all that you get is fake meat made for vegetarians." I never looked at it that way. It's even more difficult than I imagined.  
"But do you eat anything else except for…"  
"Blood? Ofcourse we do! I love chocolates so much!" He laughed. Suddenly, I felt something i barely felt. Sympathy. I really felt bad for him. Damn, I'm way too soft on this side of myself, way too generous, and I knew it, but couldn't help it. I always was like this. When I was eight, I helped a girl get some things, i forgot what, but she got caught. I took all blame for it, because the girl would get her parents mad at her if she was at fault. I was always putting myself in second place, others on the first. And I knew damn good what I was going to say.  
"Aidou? If you ever… really feel like that hamburger, " I laughed "you can gome and get some…" _Stupid, idiot, crazy, fool… _Why did I even say it? From the look on his face it was clear that he didn't expect this.  
"Are you serious, and are you sure?" His soft voice suprised me. How many different sides did this boy have? All I could do was nod. He bent over and came closer and closer. I shut my eyes. Then I was suprised at feeling his arms around me, lifting me up and swirling me around.  
"THANK YOU!" He yelled in a tone more happy than I ever heard someone speak.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, squeezing me.  
"C-c-can't bre-athe!" I gasped, and he let go right away, laughing.  
"Sorry!" I couldn't help but smile. He had something. No idea what.  
Then some old myth jumped to my head.  
"Wait…" His face suddenly saddened, expecting me to have changed my crazy mind,  
"Isn't it so that when a vampire bites a human-"  
"Hahaha, its about that? No! I can't ever turn you into a vampire. Only purebloods, like Kaname can do that."  
"Purebloods?"  
"The Highest kind of vampire. Underneath them, we are there. The nobles. After that comes the group of "normal vampires" –most vampires- and then the group of ex-humans." He seemed to hestitate for a moment, but then recovered his smile.  
"Okay then." He laughed.  
"Now I must go, or the others will be worried what on earth I am doing." He winked and left off towards the school building. I made my way back into the sun-dormitory, slipping into my bed, Mitsu still snoring softly.  
_Why was I such an idiot like that? After just two days, I met a vampire and agreed with him that he could drink my fucking blood. I am crazy, but this crazy? Maybe i'm just going mad, maybe it's that. I think so. But we'll see what tomorrow will bring. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy again!  
Thank you already for reading this far now :P**

**I notice that my chapters are quite short, so I'll try to make them longer from now on.**

**Any opinions? It will help as a motivation.  
Again, I do not own.  
Oh, and for Misaki in the dress:  
**Use tinypic with this exit:  
/r/10ndz09/6

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!" I heart Mitsu shouting. I grunted, turning around in my bed, pulling the pillow over my head.  
"What…"  
"We're going to be late for class!" My eyes snapped open and I got dressed as fast as possible. Together we ran towards our classroom, laughing and panting when we reached the doors to the classroom. We were late.  
"Shht. Walk backwards, and when the teacher turns around pretend you're walking _out _of the classroom…" I said. I did that many times at my old school, it worked every time. We opened the door and walked backwards, and reached almost all the way to our seats when the teacher noticed us. We both pretended to walk out of the classroom.  
"Sit back down, ladies." The teacher said. And so we did. The other students laughed, some even clapped, except for the two prefects, who were staring at me and then glancing at eachother. _Shit! I forgot to band-aid that neck-wound! _As quickly as I could, I placed my hair so that it would fall over my shoulders, covering the wound. Yuuki returned to sketch on her notepad, but the guy, I thought his name was Zero or something like that, kept staring at me. I stared back, challenging him.  
"Misaki?" I turned around to Mitsu.  
"Whats with him?" She shot a look at Zero.  
"Him? Nothing. Just as long as he feels he has the right to stare at me like that, then why won't I stare back?" She laughed.

After classes Mistu said she wanted to go shopping with Aiko and Tori, but I didn't really feel like going. I had enough clothes, but wasn't allowed to wear them here. She had asked me to do not tell anyone she was gone, no matter how late it was when she returned. So I just made my way to my room and grabbed one of the few books I brought with me. Before I knew, I found myself dozing off, and when I woke up, night had already fallen and Mitsu still wasnt back. From outside I could hear rain. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up straight. When I opened them again, I found myself staring right into the bright blue eyes of Aidou. It scared me half to death and I almost jumped trough the ceiling. He laughed.  
"Here. Want some?" He held out a box with… chocolates? I took one.  
"I'm so-so-so looking forward to valentines day! All those chocolates! Choco-choco!" He smiled and sat down on my bed.  
"So you don't care for the feelings of those girls who give you the chocolates?" He waited for a moment, pushing another chocolate in his mouth.  
"I do… I think…" He really had two sides. The over-energetic-chocolate-loving-side, and the calmer side, the side who thought, the side who cared.  
"Hey but anyways, why did you sneak in my room at this time?"  
"Don't know… You are like, the only girl that knows about this, and you're not running away…" So he was lonely…  
"But don't you have those people within the night-class?"  
"Yes, I do, but it is different. If you don't want me around, I'll just go." I shook my head.  
"It's okay." _Was it? _  
"Hey, you want to see something awesome? Well, at least, it's awesome to humans…"  
"If you first tell me what…" He walked to the window, gesturing me to follow. With one turn of his hand, he turned the closest raindrops to ice and made them spin in a circle.  
"C-can all vampires do this?" He shook his head. He sat back down on the end of my bed and explained how nobles can have powers, just like his cousin, Akatsuki, had the ability to control fire. Then he explained that a pureblood was very powerful and respected in the vampire world.  
"Do the other night-class members also have someone fom the day-class they… use?" He shook his head.  
"No, it is extremely forbidden! If we would get caught, we're in so much trouble…"  
"The prefects already know…"  
"What? That is trouble… They haven't said anything to you?"  
"Well, the girl ripped off the band-aid…" That reminded me of something else I had to ask, "… and asked me who did this to me. Didn't answer her tough."  
"Thank you!" He said, eating the last of his chocolates,  
"By the way, how did I end up in bed like that? Last thing I know is me falling outside."  
"Err…" He began. "Right after I did that and saw you on the ground like that, I regret what I did. Your wound was still bleeding a bit, making your clothes and skin filthy with blood and sand from the ground. There was no way I could leave you there, so I brought you to the old moon dorm. Once there, I asked Rima to help you out a little. When she got you all fixed up again, I brought you to your room."  
"Can you thank her for me?" He nodded.  
"Hey… about that… Can I…" He looked away. Was he shy now? I couldn't help it but smile, untill I realized what he would want to ask. _Your promise, idiot. How could you ever think he just came to you for a talk? _  
"This?" I laughed, pointing at my neck, "sure." The words came out so easy.  
"Are you sure girl?" He asked, his tone happy.  
"Y-yes…" My tone shaky, I closed my eyes. He moved my hair back, more gentle than last time. His tongue moved over my neck again, this time not creating that great fear. It even made me tilt my head a little. When he bit me, I stayed calm this time, knowing how it feels for a bit already. He wasn't as rough as he was last time, maybe he even tried to be gentle. _Misaki, you idiot. _  
When he was done, he put his sleeve against the wound, making the white fabric turn red. Then he pressed a piece of ice to it, to make the bleeding stop. He didn't drain all my energy now, I guessed.  
"Thank you! It is.." He used the other, clean sleeve to wipe his face, "… so much better than those pills. I hope you're feeling okay? I didn't take to much?" His tone was caring almost.  
"I-Im fine, I guess…" He stood up and tossed me the chunk of ice while walking to the window.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, Misaki!" He said while jumping out of the window. At just the same moment, the door burst open. I expected to see Mitsu there, but it was Zoro, aiming a gun at the window. Then he looked at me. A small trickle of blood ran down from my neck, while I was still pressing the chunk of ice to it. The ice didn't seem to melt at all. I looked away, wanting him to leave, but he didn't. I looked up at him, he looked like he was in pain, his eyes closed and hands pressed against his head.  
"Are you okay?" No answer. I stood up and walked closer. Then I rested my hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, his eyes bright red. _He too? _I took a step back.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted.  
"You're in my room, you know…" I said it without thinking. Zero stared me right in the eyes. He looked like he was going insane. He stepped closer to me, pushing me against the wall. He screamed something and I closed my eyes in fear. When I opened them, Zero's feet were frozen to the floor, making him unable to set a step closer to me.  
"Aidou!" I cried. Tears flowing over my cheeks, mixing with the already dried-up blood. I dropped myself, sitting against the wall, just crying. Maybe it's all a dream. I'm going nuts… _Why did you even call out that persons name? He is a monster, capable of the same things as the one in front of you now_.  
No. He was different. He was the one saving me now. At the moments I wasn't blinded by my tears, I saw him shouting to Zero, whose eyes started to fade back to the pale-violet colour. Zero walked towards the door, slammed it open and left the room, leaving only the sound of me crying.  
I didn't have to look to know that Aidou was still in the room. He must think I'm weak and helpless. And I am. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I threw myself in his arms, crying untill I had no tears left to cry. I was going crazy. Aidou was comforting me as much as he could.  
"What is all this madness? I've been here for only three days now, found out that the whole night-class exists out of horrible monsters and then this…" At these words, Aidou let go of the comforting position.  
"So you see me as an horrible monster…" He mumbled, getting up towards the window. I didn't mean that, he wasn't a monster. Or maybe he was, but he wasn't a bad person.  
"N-no… You're not!" He shrugged, but turned around after a while, walking back to me, who was still sitting on the ground. He grabbed my chin gently and looked me into my eyes with cold, blue eyes. I felt chilled to the bone.  
"You said so. And Misaki, you're so selfish…" He mumbled, letting his finger run over the bitemarks in my neck.  
"You like it, don't you?" He asked. The question upset me.  
"What does make you think I do?" I said, my voice burning with the anger flaring up inside me.  
"Your heartbeat, your reaction just right now… And one more thing…" He smiled, "… the taste of your blood." I didn't get it. The taste of my blood?  
"How do you mean that last part?" Confusion was winning over my anger.  
"It's nothing. Forget that I ever said it to you!" He said, while getting up again and walking to the window, leaving me alone and confused. I took a shower quickly and fell into a long, dreamless sleep. `

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. Aidou didn't visit me again, our eyes only met for a few seconds when the night class came out of their dorm. It seemed that Zero was avoiding me, not even trying to apoligize. I did have the feeling that Yuuki tried to follow me everywhere around the place, making sure I never had a place to be alone. However weird it seemed, I missed the bloodsucker around me. I regret what I did. There must be a way how to fix things?

* * *

Mitsu woke me up.  
"Misaki! Help me! I need to make chocolates! For Kaname!" Chocolates? Kaname?  
"Huh?"  
"Valentines day, you silly one! It's tomorrow! Come on, we only have a few hours left!" And so we made chocolates for Kaname.  
"Hey Mitsu… Could we maybe share them?" She looked suprised.  
"But you had no interest in the night class at all?" I tried to think of an excuse.  
"Anyways, its fine. Here, I only have this simple white box for you, because I'll use the pink one, ofcourse!" She laughed and started decorating the box with an bright blue ribbon. I did the same, but using a red one. Before closing the small box, I wrote a note;  
_Hey you.  
You liked chocolates that much, didn't you?  
Anyways, I'm sorry. You're not a monster, for sure.  
Happy valentines day,  
~Misaki  
_I hoped the note and the chocolate would fix things. Aidou was indeed a nice guy, and I couldn't stand having the feeling that I hurt him.

The school day seemed to last for ages, the classes more boring than ever. Mistu was drawing hearts and kisses everywhere. When there was no place left on her paper, she asked if she could use mine, and so I agreed, finding my notebook covered in hearts.

When twilight fell, the entrance to the moon dormitory was more busy than ever. I stood at my usual place, a bit away from the other girls, holding the small white box in my hands. There was no way that I could reach Aidou, since almost half of the girls screaming at the gate screamed his name, so I already had given up before the real battle even started. When the gates opened, they were going crazy, screaming to be the first to give their chocolates to the guy they loved. Just as expected, he started off with an ice-cold glare towards the place where I stood. Instead of returning it or looking away, I laughed and waved the box out to him. He looked confused for a second, and then started to make his way trough the screaming mass of girls, while accepting as many boxes as he could carry in one hand.  
When he reached me, he just stood there, waiting for me to say something.  
"Aidou, I'm sorry. Please, accept these." I held out the chocolates. He took them and laughed.  
"Thank you!" He said and smiled, blowing a kiss towards me while walking off again, he was accepting other boxes untill he could carry no more. I saw three girls together, still having their box of chocolates.  
"Why did he walked over to that stupid girl?"  
"Yeah! She isn't special just because she looks a bit different!"  
"She seems like such a mean person. How can Idol possibly even bother talking to her?" So they were jealous. I chuckled. They should know what was really going on. But I didn't tell anyone. Just as I promised.  
Mitsu ran up to me, looking extremely happy.  
"O-My-Gawd! He accepted it, he said thank you, he said thank you only to me!" I laughed.  
"Awesome!"  
"Hey, why don't we go and do something fun?" She asked.  
"Like what?"  
"Sneak out and make pictures again!" I froze.  
"Come on, it will be fun! You even had the chance to meet Idol last time!" I agreed then. Making photo's wouldn't be that dangerous, would it?

"Misaki, you get on the wall! I'll climb higher into the tree, so that you can keep watch and listen to what they are talking about!" Mitsu tried to whisper. I climbed the tree with ease, having to help Mitsu up, and then I leaped down on top of the wall of the moon-dormitory, staying low, making me barely noticable. Beneath me, on the side of the moon dorm, I heard footsteps approaching. When I peeked over the edge of the wall, I saw Kaname and the girl with cherry-blonde hair, I thought it was Rima.  
"… Yes, I agree, completely. It's the best thing to do, I guess." Kaname said.  
"And… Did you get anything for valentines day?" She asked  
"Same as every year. Were there any guys brave enough to give you something?" I could hear Rima laugh.  
"Yeah, a few of them. One of them looked pretty cute actually…"  
"Don't try anything. Vampires and humans aren't a good combination."  
"You seem interested enough in Yuuki."  
"That's something different."  
"Because you're the dorm president?" Rima joked. Kaname was quite serious.  
"I wonder when Aidou notices that humans and vampires aren't a good combination…" It was quiet for a while. I held my breath, glad that Mitsu was higher in the tree, unable to hear anything, only able to see.  
"So you know?" Rima asked.  
"Yes. I wonder how long he still wants to hide it from me. Untill then, it actually is quite useful. Aidou isn't being that obvious to girls since that one girl arrived." It started to rain.  
"Maybe things will work Kaname…"  
"They won't."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do. Stop asking such questions, Rima. I'm going to make an end to it anyways." Then it was quiet for a while. It started to rain harder and harder, within moments I was soaked.  
"Lets get back." Kaname mumbled.  
After a few minutes, I heard the branches above me move, and Mitsu whispered my name. I leaped to the tree and helped her out. We ran back to our dorm. While we were running, i was sure that I saw Zero, glaring at us but not approaching us.  
As soon as we got inside, I felt how cold I was, so I got changed and went straight to bed.  
"You don't want to see the pictures? Kaname is sooo gorgeous! O-my-gawd, this shot is perfect!" I shook my head. She asked what they were talking about, and I just replied it was about chocolates. I threw the pillow over my head and dozed off.

_It was still raining when I woke up. Night was still there. Mitsu was still asleep, but the window was open, making the cold air blow around my room. I got dressed out of habit, closed the window and started braiding my hair. I almost never did that, but I had nothing to do anyways. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened up, finding Aidou there. He smiled.  
"Come, lets go take a walk" he mumbled. We walked all the way to the fountain, where he sat down. I sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know you are" He replied. We just sat there for a while, untill he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes, actually enjoying the warm feeling growing in the inside of me. It flooded over my heart and made its way all the way to my fingertips and my cheeks, leaving me blushing. Aidou laughed.  
"All girls are the same." He mumbled, leaning in closer. He laughed, revealing his fangs. When I blinked, his eyes were bright red, his grip became more firm.  
"Aidou! Let me go! Y-you're scaring me!" I yelled, releasing myself from his grip, jumping upright. He stood up, red blood driping from the corner of his mouth.  
"I told you… some things just never work out…" Someone was saying from behind me. It was kaname. I turned around, making sure I could see both of the vampires. Kaname's eyes were also the frightening red colour. I kept backing up, untill I felt sharp nails dig into my shoulders, making me scream in pain, but the scream was cut off by a hand on my mouth. I tried to turn around, but only caught glimpses of white-silver hair. Zero. Kaname kept coming closer and grabbed my hand. He bit in my wrist. Aidou did the same with my right hand. I still tried to scream, and when the hand finally let go of my mouth, two sharp fangs pierced my neck._

I woke up, screaming. Mitsu leaned over me, her face worried.  
"Misaki! Misaki!" I couldn't stop screaming and crying. Then someone knocked on the door. When Mitsu opened up, it was Yuuki.  
"Nothing bad happening here?" She asked. She must've thought I screamed because of a different reason. Mitsu shook her head.  
"She was screaming in her sleep for a few minutes, with her pillow over her head, but she just woke up. She seems very upset." Yuuki told me to get dressed and asked me to come with her. I still was upset, but stopped crying, my eyes red and swollen. We found an unused room, and sat down on the bed.  
"Zero…" My eyes widened as she said his name, "… Told me that it was Aidou who bit you. Is that true?" I nodded.  
"Is he bothering you?" I shook my head. The one caused the nightmare was Kaname. And Zero.  
"Then why do you wake up the whole dormitory with your screaming? What's wrong?" I blurted out everything what happened. Yuuki didn't reply for a while.  
"I see…"  
"Please, don't make me forget. I don't want to be weak." She shrugged.  
"Okay. Good luck with facing all of these horrible nightmares then, on your own."

_A vampire and a human, it could never work out… _the words kept echoing in my head. But we had nothing. Why would I want to have something with such an handsome guy, with such a nice and young personality? Okay, I didn't mind.  
But he wouldn't be that stupid. I barely knew him, and from what I heard from Mitsu, he was loved by many girls. Why would he even bother talking to me except for wanting my blood?

* * *

"Misaki! Mitsu! Wait up!" It was Aiko, followed by Tori, in the middle of the crowd waiting for the night class. For once, I was among them, Mitsu wanted me to be there with her.  
"We should do something fun." Mitsu said.  
"Misaki looks like she can use some fun."  
We decided to go into town for a drink somewhere, and go shopping for the upcoming party. All of the girls were talking about how good they must look for the night class, since the party will be mixed.  
"Misaki? Do you have a dress already?" I shook my head.  
"You must make sure you look pretty!" Tori said. It was the first time I heard her speak, her voice was beautifull.  
"Yeah, look pretty for Aidou right?" Aiko said, her tone teasing. Red flooded my cheeks.  
"What do you mean with that?"  
"Come on! Everyone saw you blushing when you handed over the chocolates. See, you are blushing now!" Mitsu teased.  
"No… I mean, he is cute, ofcourse he is, but I don't really like him…"  
"Don't really like who?" A voice teased behind me. As soon as I turned around to see who, I looked away.  
"Uhm… Why would you care?" I mumbled, my head most likely as red as an tomato.  
"Why would I care? Ofcourse I care! I care about every girl in the day class…" He turned around, blowing kisses to some random girls – i think they are random – and winked to others. Some girls even fainted again. The others were going insane, screaming Aidou's nickname as loud as they could, wanting to be noticed. As they crowded around him, pushing me over. Before I hit the ground, two strong hands supported me in my back. I could already guess it was Aidou.  
"Ladies, ladies! No need to push! There is enough me for all of you!" He helped me back up.  
"Misaki, can you come to the fountain tonight?" I nodded. The other girls didn't hear it since they were screaming way too loud.

"O-my-gawd! Misaki! You are so pretty!" Before I knew it, Mitsu and Aiko had pushed me in a bright blue dress, that reached something above my knees at the front, and reached my ankles at the backside. In my hair was a big blue ribbon and I wore a set of gloves.  
"It looks as if it's made for you!" Mitsu said. I laughed. I loved the dress. Mitsu bought herself a white long dress with purple details, while Tori bought a small black dress. Aiko found a dress with all kinds of different colors, perfectly matching her personality. We decided to go for a drink in a cozy restaurant.  
"Hm, this cake is good!" Mitsu said. We all agreed.  
"Aiko, with who would you like to dance then?" I asked.  
"Ichijou, definitely!" She laughed. Ichijou was the moon dorm's vice-president.  
"He's so handsome! And way more mature than Aidou, and way more friendly than Kaname!"  
"That is so-so-so not true!" Mitsu said. They started a discussion about who was better, so I talked to Tori a bit. It was the regular chit-chat, but only not about the nightclass. I was happy for that. We told about or families, the reason why we were here and some other things.  
"I'd better head back now," I said, "Please, stay here. I promised my parents to call tonight, I might be in trouble if I won't call."  
"Oh... okay! See you, Misaki!" Tori said. The other two didn't hear me, so I just left. The streets were full with girls running around, while the sky was darkening. The dance was tomorrow, but because of the exams our class had to work backstage. Because I wasn't in this school yet at the time of the exams, I didn't have to help. Lucky me.

As soon as I reached the fountain, Aidou was already there. He stood up and ran towards me, picking me up and swirling me around.  
"So-so-so sorry for ignoring youu!" He yelled in my ear.  
"It's fine!" I squeaked. A thick drop of rain fell from the dark sky. _No thunderstorms, please, no thunderstorms… _  
"Something wrong?" I shook my head.  
"Just… Worried if the girls make it back on time before it starts raining more heavy. As if it was an activation code, thunder made the ground shake and lightning made the sky split in half. I screamed, terrified.

_[Flashback, Misaki = about 5/6 years old now]_

_The thunder woke me up, as bright lights lit up my room like fireworks. It felt so scary, all I wanted to do was go to my parents' bedroom, to seek for comfort. When I opened my door, my brother was there too. He was a few minutes older than me, had pitch-black hair and dull, grey eyes. Still, he always was the favorite of mom and dad. Every mistake he made was my fault.  
"Don't you go into daddy's room!" He warned.  
"They don't want you there. They only want me!" I shook my head.  
"But brother, I am scared!" He shrugged.  
"You aren't scared of thunder at all, cbrother!"  
"So? I just want to protect mom and dad from a selfish, ugly kid like you are. I am ashamed to be your brother! Let's hope that the thunder kills you, because one day, it sure will. It's good for you to be afraid." Tears welled up in my eyes, as another thunder made me scream and I crouched in the corner of the room, making myself as small as possible. After a few seconds, I came back up.  
"Brother!" I said. He entered my parents bedroom. He wasn't scared. I shouldn't be too. I had to be like him, or I would never get my parent's respect. Slowly, I made my way back to my room and crouched under my bed, under the blankets, tightly holding my pillow. It didn't help. Every single time the room let up, it left me crying and screaming. The thunder will kill me…_

I screamed. I was used to endure thunderstorms on my own, inside, under the blankets in my house. No matter how old I growed, the fear stayed with me.  
But this time, there were two arms around me.  
"Shht, Misaki, calm down…" I was shaking all over.

"I can't! I'll die!" I screamed when the next strike of thunder lit up the sky. I could hear him laughing.  
"Don't worry… Lightning won't kill you."  
"I-it will!" I screamed. The two strong arms picked me up and brought me to the closest building where we could hide. It was the old moon-dormitory. We sat down on the stairs while he tried to distract me from the thunderstorm by telling stories about his past, complaining about Kaname and talking about the other nightclass members. It really helped, and as soon as the thunderstorm was further away, I even smiled.  
"Thank you…" I mumbled. I must've looked like such an idiot during that thunderstorm. I should be strong, not full of fear. I should be like my brother. Aidou was busy fixing his hair.  
"You know… I didn't even know that vampires and humans-"  
"Can be good friends?" I finished, laughing.  
"I didn't expect it either. You seem pretty normal in almost every view."  
"Uh, yeah, I ment that. And you are nothing but normal, but that's what makes you you." He mumbled. Then his eyes spotted the bag that I was carrying all this time.  
"Hey! What's in there?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Come on! Let me see?"  
"No."  
"Pretty-pretty-please?"  
"No."  
"Ok, now you're asking for it." He said, walking so that he stood behind me, and he moved my hair back. I took a deep breath and got ready, but instead of his fangs in my neck, he snatched my bag from my hands.  
"Hey! Give it back!" He shook his head and opened it, revealing the bright blue fabric.  
"Oh my, are you going to wear this tomorrow?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Awesome! Does it look pretty on you? Is this for in the hair?" He held up the ribbon.  
"Come on, give it back, you'll see tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow! So you are going to wear this? Awesome!" He almost shouted.  
"But hey, can you dance?"  
"Uhm… A bit…"  
"I'll teach you now!" He sqeaked, excited.  
"Oh-my-gawd, come here!" He ordered. I set the bag down after carefully putting the dress back in it, and walked up to Aidou. I could use it, my dancing wasn't good at all.  
"Here, like this."  
"This?"  
"No-no-no! That is so wrong! Like this!"  
"Oh, got it." I mumbled.  
"Yesyes, like that! That is so much better! Now put your arm like this." He directed. I kept stumbling and stepping on his toes.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" He complained.

"Stop that!" I said teasingly.  
"Stop what?" He replied, suprised.  
"Talking like that"  
"Like what?"  
"Like some gay person*."  
"But I'm not talking like that!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"That is so mean to say!"  
"See? You're doing it again."  
"But I'm not gay! I'm really, really, really not gay. "  
"Prove it to me. Proof it to me that you aren't in love with Kaname." I could barely keep my pokerface. He really felt offended, I guess. It was silent for a moment, just a moment too long. Did he really love Kaname? I stared into his blue eyes until he looked away.  
"You really do, don't you?" I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing  
"Hey Aidou, it's fine to me. We'll still be friends right?" He looked at me, his expression unreadable, but definitely not happy.  
"What's the problem?" Aidou took a step closer, making me almost step on his toes again.  
"It's nothing! But I'm really not interested in guys." He winked and I laughed. We danced on and for a few moments our steps were perfectly matching. If someone would find us like this, we would look like complete idiots.  
"Misaki?"  
"Hm?" He leaned in closer and closer, untill our eyes were only few inches away from eachother. I could feel how red flooded my cheeks. _Why did he have to be that cute? _We looked eachother in the eyes for a few moments like that.  
"You'll do fine tomorrow." He mumbled, then he lifted me up at my waist, swirling me around. I didn't expect it at all and was kind of unbalanced. This made both of us tumble over, as I landed on top of him. I helped him back up.  
"Sorry! My fault!"  
"I am so dissapointed in you now… How could you possibly fail, with such a great mentor as I am?" He said, clearly being sarcastic.  
"Oh no, please, tell me how I can fix this horrible mistake made all by me, great mentor."  
"Hmm…" He smiled.  
"You know damn good how you can fix things" He sounded serious but meanwhile joking. I knew what he wanted.  
"Geez, how original." I mumbled while laying my hair over one shoulder.  
"What did you expect then?" He joked. He stroked my neck with two fingers and I prepared myself for what was coming next. Instead of what I expected, he gave me a small kiss on my neck.  
"Come on! I'm not going to do that to you one night before the dance!" He said.  
"But anyways, we both should better head back." I agreed.  
When Aidou opened the door, we found Kaname standing there.  
"Fuck…" The laugh had faded from our faces. Kaname started raging towards Aidou, not seeming to care if I was there or not. Kaname insulted him and blamed him for everything, as if I had nothing to do with it. When Aidou's respond didn't please Kaname, he raised up his hand and hit Aidou.  
"You haven't seen what you have done, did you?"  
"I know… what I've done."  
"You went too far this time, Aidou." He snapped. I couldn't stand it.  
"Stop…" I mumbled. They didn't hear me.  
"Stop it. Really, stop it!" I almost screamed.  
"Kaname, who are you to decide what is right and wrong? Some high-ranked vampire? Ok. But _this _, no matter if it is right or wrong, isn't his fault. And what did we do wrong tonight? He teached me how to fucking dance!" Kaname looked at me, not used to be talked at like this.  
"Don't you see, you young girl, that everything he does is dangerous! He could've killed you whenever he likes!"  
"But he didn't!"  
"Misaki…" Aidou began, but Kaname raised his hand to silence him.  
"And you trust him?"  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"Very well then." Kaname chuckled. He walked closer and whispered in my ear, even tough it was loud enough for Aidou to here.  
"If you tell anyone, no matter who…" He stroked my neck once, just like Aidou did, "Then I may drink your blood for one time." _That's it? _Then my eyes widened in pure terror.

_Hahaha, its about that? No! I can't ever turn you into a vampire. Only purebloods, like Kaname can do that._  
"T-that is just evil." I mumbled.  
"It's that risk, or you can just get rid of all trouble if you tell me to make you forget." So he played his game like this? I raised my head and challenged him with the way I looked at him.  
"Fine." I said. Aidou laughed and started walking in the direction of the moon dormitory, mumbling something I was unable to hear. I turned back to Aidou.  
"Misaki, you are so stupid…"  
"I'm not. Just don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
"You better won't. Now get back, or you'll be in trouble with Zero too." I agreed and made my way back, yelling a see-you-later over my shoulder.

When I entered the sun dormitory, I realised that I had forgotten my bag. I would get it tomorrow then, I guessed. But when I pushed open the window to my room, my dress lay on my bed, a small box on top of it. In the ribbon of the box was a note.

_Thank you for everything you do for me,  
And everything you're giving me._

I opened the box. It contained a wonderfull silver necklace, with a small blue rose. I put it back in the box carefully and changed.  
When I finally ended up in my bed, dozing off, I thought about the deal I had made with Kaname again.  
_I'd better be careful with Mitsu, since she is crazy about Kaname. Why actually? Did I really wanted to look on my best for Aidou? What all will happen at the dance?_

* * *

***I have nothing against them. ;) 3  
Kaname is evilll :)  
No really, I don't like that character at all, I have no clue why. **

**And for the necklace:  
Use tinypic with this exit:  
/r/nnmgx5/6  
**

**(So-so-so in love with it!) **

**Next chapter will be up soon, still working on it!  
What do you guys think?**


End file.
